


Our Journey Of Hogwarts

by MarrishxMe



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bromance, Character Growth, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Flypunzel, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter Universe, Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, House Rivalry, Jelsa - Freeform, Kristanna, Magic, Mericup - Freeform, Multiple Crossovers, Post Harry Potter, Quidditch, Romance, Smut, Tri-Wizard Tournement - Freeform, War, Witchcraft, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the Big Eight as they delve into their experiences at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they grow and learn and make and brake friendships, rivalries as they mature into adults with the demands of being a young wizard in a time of a war possibly brewing and maybe even a tri-wizard tournament to put them to the test in years to come...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snitch - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first written Jelsa fanfic, I love the idea of the big eight in Hogwarts so couldn't resist this one! I really hope you like it, this is my first draft so it's really rough but will be editing.
> 
> * Elsa's POV *

I can still remember my very first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remember when I very first traced the lip of my Hogwarts acceptance letter at the age of eleven. I really tried to be excited, really, but what with my curse plaguing my every move…

“Elsa, we are so proud of you.”

My father smiled to me, my mother closely behind wearing a similar expression. As they drew nearer to congratulate me, they thought better of it as I automatically flinched away I bowed my head as I swallowed the lump in my throat, avoiding eye-contact.

“Thank you, Father. I will miss you both dearly.”

I said quietly. I peered up for a moment long enough to see their eyes tainted with sorrow at what I’d become – what my curse had made me be. I’d prayed and prayed that at the very least should something happen at the school because of me that Anna would never be there to find out. I’d asked with good grace if my parents would not tell her and that I could leave the kingdom of Arendelle without her knowing until I was gone. I wanted nothing but the best for my crazy, fun-loving sister and sadly, that meant absolutely having nothing to do with me.

“Please give this to Anna, won’t you?”

I’d told my father that I’d planned to stay at Hogwarts even during the breaks where the students went home for Christmases and Easter – I even wanted to stay for summer, but that wasn’t going to happen. I handed to him a letter that took me so long to write I thought it’d be a blank page to stare at me forever. He met my eyes sadly and nodded infinitesimally.

“And remember, Elsa, No matter what house you are placed in, it cannot define who you are. The hat listens and respects your choices.”

My mother says kindly to me. She should know, the hat wanted to place her in Slytherin for her intelligence and ambition but the hat changed it’s mind with her sheer discomfort that followed, then being placed in Ravenclaw. My Father was placed in Hufflepuff the moment the hat sat on his head, ‘so quickly it was comical,’ for his modesty, fairness and hardworking dedication.

“Yes, Mother. I love you both, goodbye.”

I almost choked the last word as the finality of truly being alone in this threatened to consume me in my fears. Another misfortune brought by my curse. As I watched their faces grow small under the moonlight being whisked away by the carriage to the train station at Kings Cross, I allowed myself to ponder upon which house I would be placed. Which house did I want to be placed in?

“Do you have everything you need, Miss Agnarr?”

The driver Sven, one of our most trusted employees, asked me over his shoulder.

“Yes – Ooh wait, I am just missing one item.”

He was referring to the items required found Diagon Alley. I’d had the Snowy Owl my mother had bought me, my books, my robes (sans house colours of course) – everything bar my wand. He was one of the kindest and by far my favourite servant, and he even came with me to get my wand without question. Oh, I forgot to mention, I’m Elsa Agnarr – the future Queen of Arendelle. Of course I’m not planning on telling anyone at Hogwarts that fact. There’s no need to add that to the list of reasons why I’ll ostracize myself from the crowds – I’d rather subdue mumblings of a pure-blood witch becoming The Queen of a muggle kingdom.

“Would you like me to walk you to the train, your highness?”

He crouched to my level whilst we were outside the station the following morning. Whilst I didn’t really want to be alone – my reasoning for pretending he was my father as we stayed at the leaky cauldron last night – I would much rather pretend to be just a witch, not a Princess with a curse.

“No thank you, Sven. How many times must I tell you to call me Elsa?”

I said with the smallest of smiles, reserved for few. He returned it warmly, still careful not to touch me. Good.

“At least once more.”

I giggled and waved goodbye as I made my way to platform 9 ¾… 9 ¾? Huh… Then and there I’d remembered, running through a wall… that’s how you get there… I gulped as I readied myself to push my trolley of belongings at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

“It’s not a race, ya know. You can just _walk_ through.”

A boy with chestnut hair and steely eyes sneered at me. I flushed with embarrassment and looked away in silence.

“Lay off Hans, she’s a first year.”

I looked behind me to see a girl, also the year above I’d assumed, with blonde bangs and a friendly smile despite the obvious cunning edge I imagined she would use against you should she be crossed. Hans rolled his eyes and strolled through the wall. The girl dipped her head to me, demanding my attention. When I’d finally peered up at her she extended a hand,

“Name’s Astrid. Third year. Just ignore him.”

I looked at her hand as if it were a venomous snake and remembered my gloved hands… it may be safe, it’s only a moment, right? She noticed my hesitation and was seemingly moments from giving up when I voiced quietly,

“Elsa. Elsa Agnarr.”

Whilst limply shaking her hand once and stepping away.

“Well, Elsa Agnarr, you don’t need to run but it’s a better idea to if you’re a little nervous. I did last year. This is my brother, Kristoff. He’s a first year too.”

I peered behind her shoulders to see a boy with shaggy blonde hair clumsily making his way over with his trolley. We greeted each other bashfully before Astrid guided us to the platform. We broke into a run and the expected pain of hitting a wall didn’t follow. We were on the platform.

“I’ll see ya there, lil’ bro. Nice to meet you, Elsa.”

Astrid waved us off as she found a group of people her age. We stood awkwardly for a few moments until we just silently made our way onto the train, my bag was too heavy to carry with my owl and he’d quietly offered to help me. I was started to think if these silences became comfortable, I’d happily be friends with this strange boy.

“All the compartments are full…”

He’d noted as we searched the train. Finally, at the very end was a compartment only occupied by two boys, one with slick chocolate locks and olive skin and the other opposite with hair whiter than mine and somehow, skin paler than mine. I silently thanked Kristoff for speaking up for me,

“Can we sit here? The compartments are full…”

“Sure, take a seat, Blondies.”

The brunette spoke flippantly and whilst his demeanour was casual and witty, I couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with the remark. Unfortunately, Kristoff was already seated next to the other boy, so I had to sit with snarky.

“Name’s Flynn, Flynn Rider. My Uncle’s the most famous Chaser in the world, currently upholds that title.”

Flynn smiled at the white haired boy, who returned it impishly,

“No way! That’s awesome! I’m Jack Frost, I'm gonna be a seeker someday.”

And so most of the journey was filled with Quidditch talk between Jack and Flynn, holding little interest for Kristoff and me. I was started to like that Kristoff already, he would be easy to be friends with for me. But then, could I afford to make friends anyway?

“So what’s your name?”

Flynn asked me with a casual smirk that still made me uncomfortable. I’d repeated my name for the umpteenth time this morning and he wore a frown that seemed horribly familiar.

“Agnarr huh? That sounds familiar…”

No, no. NO! _Please_ don’t recognise me in any way! I thought it was supposed to be an advantage that I was least brought up royalty in a _muggle_ kingdom. But then I was curious as to how this Flynn Rider with a world famous Quidditch player uncle would have any knowledge of this… thankfully he shrugged it off.

“How ‘bout you?”

Jack asked Kristoff who’d said his name.

“Woah, Bjorgman? So your sister is Astrid? The youngest beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team?! Who got in her first year?!”

He nodded, seemingly exasperated. I couldn’t help but smile at the sheer wonder in this boys eyes that alight when he spoke of Quidditch, his cool blue eyes were surprisingly warm. I was also surprised to learn that Jack _wanted_ to be in Slytherin. He figured what I was thinking with my raised brow and said indignantly,

“Slytherin could take me to greatness. What’s it to you, anyway?”

I was mildly taken aback but was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of the train whistle signalling our arrival. When we’d disembarked we were led to a series of emergent boats upon the black lake outside the perimeter of the grand Castle by a woman named Professor Gothel, who I’d learned was the potions master. I avoided a boat with the two boys I’d met on the train and took a seat opposite Kristoff on another, accompanied by a scrawny freckled boy who quietly said his name to be Hiccup. How unfortunate, I thought. But luckily, our train companions weren’t here or I’m sure he’d have been ripped to shreds. Another person I wouldn’t mind having to spend time with, I thought absently. Astrid was nice, but she wasn’t in my year so I wasn’t sure how I would see her unless I was in Slytherin…

When we were in the great hall, I immediately noticed the warm eyes and outstretched arms of the headmaster, Professor North, welcoming us first years to Hogwarts. I could feel my anxiety rising as the list of students continued to be sorted in their houses. Why was I so nervous? Conceal, don’t feel, conceal, don’t feel…

“Elsa Agnarr.”

I stepped anxiously, but surely to the front, aware of the prying eyes. I sat upon the stool and heard the hat whisper to me strange mumblings as it debated on where to put me.

“Very clever, I see… shy, but full of greatness - not bad for Slytherin?”

I shrivelled in my seat.

“No? Hmm… well I could see a great deal of courage buried within that just needs to be challenged… perhaps Gryiffindor…”

Courage?! I had to refain from yelping it aloud, terrified I would have to show bravery when my curse holds me back…

“No…? Better be… RAVENCLAW!”

The shouts and cheers from the Ravenclaw table were deafening and I couldn’t help but smile. Ravenclaw. Just like my mother. I sat between some other random first years now in my house and listened curiously to the people I’d met today being sorted. So Jack was Slytherin after all… So was Flynn – what a surprise – Why did Kristoff just flinch? Huh, Hufflepuff – yea that probably makes sense, can see that happening. I was pleasantly surprised when Hiccup wasn’t ridiculed as he stood up to be sorted and even more so when he was placed in Ravenclaw with me. He sat beside me which I didn’t mind because he kept his distance thankfully. We’d feasted and feasted until we were all stuffed as turkeys at Christmas and we were led to the Ravenclaw common room. I quickly made my way to the girl’s dormitory, wanting to avoid everyone. Today was good, no one came too close, hopefully haven’t made any enemies and I don’t think I was recognised… Thought I'd noticed Professor North giving me a knowing smile, but if he knew surely he wouldn’t say, would he?

“Hope you’re all settled in alright, here’s a newsletter of the events coming in the next few years at Hogwarts, for the next years events just tap the back page with your wand…”

Belle, our head girl, continued and informed us of breakfast times exedra before we went to bed...

SMASH! My eyes flew open to my window which was now a gaping hole with shards jutting this way and that as the frosty air blew in through the window.

“Lumos!”

Belle had cast to her wand as she approached the scene, furiously.

“Goddamn Slytherins.”

She spat under her breath as she picked up the rock that was thrown through my window, which was tainted green with a serpent that moved and hissed as if it were alive within the rock.

“Sorry, Elsa. Would you like me to try and find you somewhere else to sleep?”

She said tiredly as she wiped the back of her hand across her forehead.

“It’s ok, - “ I said as I pulled over the heavy, navy curtains, “The cold never bothered me anyway.”

She smiled curiously and kindly simultaneously and after a short moment of hesitation, agreed and walked away, her anger already being ebbed. I tried to ignore the stares – even glares – coming from the girls in the Ravenclaw dormitory. Great. Did they really think this was my fault?!

Over the coming weeks I came to know that Hiccup was in herbology with me and we had potions class with Kristoff, who I’d had almost every class with, both him and Jack Frost – the Slytherin boy who apparently can’t help but play pranks and be sarcastic to the point of rudeness to nearly all the students and can apparently get away with it from Professor Black’s prejudices for his house (He was the head of Slytherin) much to our annoyance. He was often collaborating with that Flynn Rider.

It became apparent to the Ravenclaw’s just how intelligent I am, much to their dismay, as they are seemingly in a constant competition with not only the other houses but with themselves on their intellect. I winced, I really didn’t need another reason to stand out. But what annoyed me the most was when Jack Frost approached me, teasing and pranking on his mind. A sly grin was etched upon his features in Defence against the dark arts,

“Think you could hit a death eater with a book to kill it, Miss Perfect?”

Earning him a guffaw from Flynn and even some other boys who I didn’t care to notice. I just ignored him and continued to make my meticulous notes in my book as Professor Black continued to teach anyway.

“Leave her alone, Frost.”

Kristoff said from the other side of me, I smiled at him and continued my notes. Jack and Flynn among some others started ‘hooting and whooping’ and I shut my eyes as if that were to block it out.

“Protective of your girl, huh Kristoff?”

“I’m no one’s _girl_ , Frost. Now if you'll excuse me.”

I don’t know where that came from! I was nearly shaking and could feel the surge of my powers through me. I’d left my seat with my book and sat on an empty desk furiously writing out notes with my quill, refusing to look up. The air was silent only a moment but Professor Black continued and I just noticed his raised brow but he refused to entertain the situation, apparently.

After class, I walked to my already favourite tree by the black lake that I used as my reading area when the common room became too crowded, and I saw Hiccup ankle deep in the lake, studying the weeds with such a funny expression I had to refrain from laughing at him.

“Oh Hey, Elsa!”

He said sweetly. As anticipated, I became fast friends with Kristoff and Hiccup, both sharing the contentment with solitude, peace and quiet – situations I prefer to keep myself in. My greeting was just reaching my lips when I’d heard his already annoying voice from behind me,

“Woah, Miss Perfect! Are you a two timing player? Or do you just move on fast?”

Hiccups smile dropped and he remained quiet. I knew if he wasn’t shy around others, and if it wasn’t Jack Frost, Hiccup would have made a sarcastic, witty remark to defend me. I turned slowly to see Jack making his way casually, his green and black robes flailing around behind him. Who does this boy think he is?! We’re _eleven_ for crying out loud.

“Are you following me or something? It’s like you’re everywhere.”

What am I doing?! Conceal, don’t feel – don’t let them see! This incessant boy got under my skin so much so that I have to keep myself in check even more so! He laughed of course, and I could feel my powers surge through my very core and spread through my veins. Oh no, conceal don’t feel, Elsa! Suddenly a small snowflake landed upon my nose. I gasped, horrified, but the other two failed to notice.

“Maybe I’m everywhere because I’m all you ever see.”

He said with a wink, is he… flirting with me? I thought, almost repulsed. I apparently reacted before thinking because before I could respond, Hiccup yelped and fell onto his behind upon ice, his ankles jammed within. I gasped as I saw the icy tendrils spiralling around me and across the floor to the lake which was now half frozen. I gaped in horror, where Jack’s eyes widened in wonder,

“Woah… What - ?”

Thankfully neither seemed to realise it was me… until I started silently crying and ran away. God only knows what they thought then. But I couldn’t take it, couldn’t bare it. How was I going to do this?


	2. Snitch - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is the very first draft of the chapter so please excuse any mistakes, I will edit them when I can, I just wanted to post some more material. If it's slow going i'm sorry I hope it gets better. Hope you enjoy!

“Elsaaa!”

I peered up from my book to source the muffled voice. Bewildered, I glanced at Hiccup who shrugged at me and continued his game of wizard chess with Milo Thatch, another kid who joined our year in Ravenclaw – as he’d grown up believing he was a muggle, he was fascinated by all things magical, so it was quite funny watching him play… I don’t want to think about what some Slytherins call him… he was so nice.

“Elsa? Hello?!”

“Kristoff?”

I ventured a guess and he sighed a yes, to which I stifled a laugh,

“What, can't you answer the riddle again?”

Hiccup and I tried to stop ourselves from laughing but it was hard. No, Kristoff wasn’t a Ravenclaw but we’d told him the Riddle to get in time and time again and every time we reminded him was a time he would forget what the answer would be.

“No… I just… yea, ok. I forgot… I _did_ know this one...”

That’s it. Hiccup and I were in hysterics. No, Elsa – conceal, don’t feel. Can’t laugh, God knows what I could set-off. I stopped myself and told Kristoff the answer to this riddle so he could come in to hang out with us.

“Thanks!”

He beamed and I sat back down with my book. The common room was completely empty accept for those of us in the room I’d mentioned. Why? Because it’s the weekend, and today was a Hogsmead day. Hiccup didn’t feel like going and Milo was too fixated on Wizard’s chess to think about this time around, I hadn’t an interest in possibly bumping into people I especially didn’t want to see and well, because Kristoff is an orphan he had no parental or guardian assent…

“Got any food?”

Kristoff asked and it made us all smile, he sure does love food.

“I have some Berttie Botts every flavour beans in my sachel?”

Milo offered, but Kristoff crinkled his nose in disgust,

“Ew no way am I risking that one!”

We laughed in assent as Milo nodded in understanding. As I tried to make myself read my book, it was increasingly more difficult as the events of a few weeks ago continuously played on my mind. I was doing so well, for weeks on end nothing went wrong, until that _Frost_ – No, it wasn’t anyone’s fault but my own. Argh look at what has become of me! I thought.

“You ok? Or did a favourite character just get killed off?”

Kristoff voiced between apple munches – where did he get that apple from?

“Oh uh yea, I mean no – well I’m ok but my favourite characters are all still alive and well – well at least they are alive.”

Kristoff considered that a moment before asking,

“So what’s bothering you?”

“Oh it’s nothing, really, just remembered a homework I haven’t gone over.”

He laughed,

“I’m sure you’ll survive, besides all your work is great.”

I offered a small smile and tried delving into my book. Dinner was fast approaching and we all walked down together. I didn’t mind being around these guys as their company allowed me to stay in my comfort zone, or whenever their behaviour was particularly boisterous or somewhat idiotic – boys will be boys, after all – I would read or study, finding it a good distraction from my inner conflict with my powers. Despite Kristoff being a Hufflepuff first year, he sat with us on our table to eat, to which nobody questioned. Maybe because it was a weekend or a lot of the older students ate out in Hogsmead.

“…Yea, the hat said something about Gryffindor being able to bring out my courage but made me Ravenclaw anyways I guess.”

Hiccup voiced before munching on a chicken leg. I snapped to reality and listened to their conversation, realising I was in a similar position to Hiccup.

“Cool. The sorting hat tried to put me in Slytherin with my sister for my resourcefulness and wherewithal with the opportunity for greatness, but I really didn’t want to be a Slytherin.”

I thought back to our first day and realised that must have been the cause for him flinching before his house was called.

“Oh common, it’s not so bad, right Jack?”

Flynn dropped his plate beside Kristoff who was next to Milo, I next to Hiccup opposite. No amount of praying and hoping was going to get me out of having to sit next to Jack Frost as he responded,

“It’s actually kinda cool – our common room is underneath the black lake. And we have the best Quidditch team.”

He said matter-of-factly as he sat too close for comfort. To my utter surprise, he didn’t question me about that day I half-froze the lake, ensnaring Hiccup’s ankles, those weeks ago. Neither of them had, and they weren’t stupid… or perhaps they genuinely believe it really wasn’t me?

“Yea that’s great, really cool.”

Hiccup said with an edge of sarcasm that I couldn’t help but smirk at. Jack gasped,

“A smile! That’s new, Miss Perfect. You should smile more often, looks good on you.”

I shot a glare at him, ready to defend myself only to be met by his deep blue eyes, mere inches away from my face, having leaned in with a seductive murmur. Thrown off, I just roll my eyes and get back to my book. How did he do that? He was eleven and was already becoming a charmer, I could tell. There was an awkward silence after he snickered, continuing to eat rowdily. Just before my friends and I decided to leave, Jack whispered in my ear,

“I won’t snitch if you won’t.”

I looked at him sharply, trying to mask my alarm. He only smiled impishly at me. Jack looked to the others, waiting for them to leave it seemed, a few glances between us both later, they decided they would leave us in private.

“What do you mean, Frost?!”

I hissed as I slid away from him on the bench – he was really coming too close for comfort.

“I know what you are.”

He whispered again, locking eyes with me. I choked back a lump in my throat.

“Don’t you mean ‘who I am’? I am a person.”

He grinned, tainted with mischief.

“A very gifted one at that…”

“What did you mean, if I won’t snitch on _you_?...”

He tapped his index finger to the tip of his nose twice – a muggle gesture I’m surprised he knew – and walked away, taking the strange charged energy of the air with him. It only dawned on me later that week that the gesture could have been a hint as to where I was from. The boy’s evasiveness had me distracted for the rest of the week, which was the last thing I needed for Divination class – it was _always_ such a drag and how was I supposed to know anything about _this_ kind of gift at eleven?

Christmas came quickly and I was surprised at the boy’s lack of ‘snitching’ bar of course his attempts to be on the Quidditch team. Which, actually got him on the team after all that as the Slytherin seeker. All frst years were required to watch the game, but I wasn’t overly interested, so of course, I read.

“… Youngest seeker since Harry Potter!”

I’d just heard the whispers of an excited Ravenclaw and recollected that of course, Jack’s in first year and he’s on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I was met by Hiccup as the game started.

“Hey, Elsa! Excited for the game, I see.”

We laughed as I dropped my book from my nose. On the contrary, Hiccup really did seem excited to watch the game.

“I thought Quidditch was ‘as barbaric as wizards chess’.”

He grinned almost shamelessly,

“Yea but Jack Frost is playing, that jerk needs a snitch to the face at least.”

“Hiccup!”

I whispered harshly as I darted my head around, but no one heard him. I don’t think he cared anyway. I must say, if it were only a snitch it would be quite funny. Not if it were anything else though. From these words I watched the game, eyes glued to the stadium. I couldn’t help but watch, yes, Frost was a jerk and yes he probably deserves what’s coming to him but I’m not having that. I hate seeing people in pain, it’s one of my worst nightmares that it’d be me who caused it…

Jack was flying very well, whizzing in and out of the columns of stands and at one point flew right over us, I thought he was going to crash he was so close, we all ducked reflexively. The whirring windswept our hair and scarves. If I wasn’t so nervous, I could understand the thrill of the game. Nervous? Oh no… Conceal don’t feel, conceal, don’t feel! Ok… feeling better. That’s when I see it. I dart my eyes up to where Jack is now, I can’t find him. I look to Hiccup in the hope he’s seen him and he’s looking down. Jack’s falling off of his broom from a fair distance from the ground.

“What happened?!”

I shout to him,

“A Beater…”

What? A person pushed/whacked him off his broom?! Why?! And suddenly, a Bludger was whacked in his direction. I was so infuriated by such foul play that I couldn’t stop the surge of the storm inside and I whipped out my wand to not arouse too much suspicion as I yelled,

“REDUCTO!”

A surge of my wand magic and my ice magic combined flew straight into the Bludger, as i'd aimed ahead of it having weighed up it's speed, and it exploded into a million shards of a strange looking shimmering marble it seemed. I panted as I tried to ignore the eyes around me, only to be quietly thanked and or congratulated as the stadium had reached an odd near-silence. But most of the attention, thankfully, was aimed at their dislike to the Beater… who was in Slytherin?! I had to be careful not to shout,

“Why the hell did a _Slytherin_ Beater want to go after Jack?!”

But Hiccup gaped at me, stunned. He must know that was no ordinary ‘Reducto’ spell, particulary from an eleven year old. I peered down from him and tried to see who the Beater was, then I’d recognised him. It was Hans, from the train station. And he was looking at me hatefully with eyes narrowed so much so they were slits. Finally, the commentator tried to get the ball rolling again,

“Well the Christmas game surely went out with a bang! But it looks like Jack Frost has indeed caught the snitch!”

I look over the stands to see if I could catch his expression, he weakly grinned that impish grin of his and he held up the Snitch from the hand he used to clutch at his side. I couldn’t help but smile, and found how odd it seemed that I’d suddenly be happy, almost proud that Jack actually caught it.

“150 points to Slytherin! Slytherin win!”

The cheers from the Slytherin stands were roaring and I clapped absently until I realised they were playing us. Everyone in my stand took it rather well, though thankfully. As we had our last dinner of the term here, I sat quietly with Hiccup and Kristoff who tagged along on our table again along with a couple other Hufflepuffs he introduced us too, but I was quickly captivated by the fact that Jack Frost sat down next to me again and was actually nice.

“So I never had a chance to say thank you. I know it was you that stopped that Bludger. You’re a pretty smart witch for eleven.”

He had a cast on his arm, but otherwise appeared unscathed, his ego had arisen of course with all the congratulations he was still getting from pupils. In an attempt at some levity to avoid any kind of stirrings of my powers, I replied,

“Thanks Frost, I am pretty and smart for my age.”

He chuckled and I went to eat some more only for him to keep talking,

“Uh-oh, looks like i owe ya one anyway. Even if you snitch on me, I won’t snitch on you. But that’s your one and only, _princess_.”

He’d come dangerously close to me, literally. And whispered that last word. Princess.

“What do you know?”

I whispered but he already swept himself up from the table and was walking away, so I whispered to the air around me. But at least he wouldn’t tell, right? What if he counts my being a Princess and my curse separately? What then? Suddenly there were whoops and hoots everywhere and I flushed with embarrassment, only to realise it was officially the Christmas holidays.

“Merry Christmas guys!”

Kristoff hollered to all around us and I’d turned to see Jack Frost was watching me with a strangely curious expression, which was of course within a kind of smirk. I’d kept smiling anyway and turned away.

“Anybody staying here this Christmas?”

“Oh, Elsa! I’m sorry, I didn't know you were gonna be staying here!”

Hiccup said and I quirked a brow, Kristoff awkwardly added,

“Hiccup invited me to his family’s this year ‘cause I was going to stay here too, haven’t got anyone to go home to so he invited me…”

“Oh No, go ahead! It’ll be great! Don’t worry about me, it might force me to actually make some friends.”

They allowed a chuckle from themselves and an ‘Are you sure?’ to me, and I waved them off good-naturedly,

“Of course, Merry Christmas you two.”

They smiled and headed off for their bags.

“You stayin’ too?”

I looked up to see yet another surprise, Flynn Rider was sat opposite me. He explained,

“I’d rather be here than the orphanage.”

“Wouldn’t you like to stay with your uncle?”

Flynn swallowed roughly and looked at me, weighing up options it appeared. Finally he admitted,

“It’s not what you think.”

Being curious, but not nosy, I let it go.

“Wanna do something fun?”

He looked at me hopefully. I laughed nervously,

“Define your kind of fun, I don’t want to get into trouble.”

“What just ‘cause I’m a Slytherin my kind of fun has to be against the rules?”

I dropped my gaze from him ashamed, as that’s exactly what I thought.

“Then you’d be absolutely right, Agnarr.”

He said mischievously, I couldn’t help but giggle.

“Ok I’ll bite, but NO funny business.”

“But that’s the best kind!”

He said in mock horror and I tried to stifle a louder laugh - it wasn’t ladylike according to our advisors back home - but he composed himself to continue,

“Alright Blondie, I hear ya. And I know how to speak your language.”

His eyes flitted to my book and I quirked a brow at him. I soon figured out what kind of rule breaking he was talking about.

“There’s something I wanna look up, something I gotta know… and no I’m not gonna steal it. But it’s in the restricted section, you coming?”

“Hmm… do I get to know what you’re looking up?”

“Sure, I may even need your smarts with it, I saw what you did for Jack today - that was fast thinking. We’re gonna need it if we could get caught by Weaselton.”

Wesleton, the caretaker, was nicknamed Weaselton because his face presented similar characteristics to that of a weasel. That and the fact he acts like a weasel, rats you all out. In fact, I’d think ‘caretaker’ was antonymous with what he does. It took me a while to think about Flynn’s offer. I couldn’t just forget about my curse that continually grew stronger and more powerful, how fear will always be my enemy…

“It’ll be fun”

He raised his brows in a sing-song voice for comic effect, whilst I offered a small smile, I was still unsure.

“Would it help if we went after dark? After curfew I mean, so no one would really be able to catch us unless Weaselton was even there?”

I nodded, I did say I should make new friends, but then it can’t be any good that I keep making friends with boys – they always mean trouble. Do I stay, or do I go? But then… I kind of want to know what Flynn is so desperate to look up that he’s waited until now to do it – when no one will really be around, and now he has a fast thinker to ask to tag along… Do I stay, or do I go?

“Tell me what we’re looking for first.”

I bartered. I needed an offer I simply couldn’t refuse, as I’m not really the adventurous type. He flit his eyes around to make sure it was just us and leaned in to whisper,

“The secrets of The Dark Lord.”


	3. Dark Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another first draft, I plan on doing an editing sesh when I've posted what I can of the original material. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

“Are you crazy?!”

I almost shouted, he frantically waved his hands at me to shut up.

“Do you think that’s some kind of fairy tale, Flynn? That war between wizards in Harry Potter’s time?!”

I exclaimed in an incredulous whisper, terrified that he was actually going to look for this. Then my blood turned cold… not because of my powers, and this cold bothered me.

“Do you want to be like the Dark Lord?”

I couldn’t bear the thought, another Lord Voldemort…

“What? No! I thought you were smart, Elsa. That’s not why I want to find out!”

“Then _why_?”

“Because – I,” he gave an exasperated sigh,

“I can’t tell you. Not anyone.”

He muttered the last part thinking I couldn’t hear. What was it about this boy? I gulped,

“Has he somehow returned? Even after Harry Potter defeated him years ago?”

Flynn just looked at me and whispered tersely,

“Are you in, or are you out?”

I could see his patience was wearing thin, I must admit whilst this scared me, the thought of Voldemort still around scared me more, it wasn’t right to leave someone alone. Who knows, I may be able to fend him off long enough for us to escape… I know this thinking may be stupid, but Flynn’s idea was even more idiotic if Voldemort was actually returning, whether to Hogwarts or not.

“I’m in.”

* * *

I laid awake in bed, awaiting the hour I was to meet Flynn in the corridor just outside my house common room. It dawned on me that it could all be a trick, but the later it got the more it seemed unlikely – if I were to be tricked, why would he agree to meet me outside the Ravenclaw common room? _His_ house was the one known for it’s mischief, I can’t imagine a Ravenclaw pulling a stunt like that. I barely even knew this Flynn, though. I certainly didn’t trust him. So why am I doing this then? I’m so confused. As I crept out of my bed to the corridor, I noticed a Gryffindor girl with snow white hair and tan skin wandering about the halls with a lantern. My curiosity flared for a moment until I heard Flynn whisper,

“Kida! What are you doing?”

“None of your business, Flynn. Later.”

She said nonchalantly and whisked away. She was seemingly in our year, but I couldn’t tell. Flynn rolled his eyes and caught sight of me.

“Elsa, over here!”

He whispered loudly, I almost winced, really hoping we weren’t going to get caught. Flynn had a lantern in hand as well, whereas I’d just used my wand, wanting to try out that ‘Lumos’ spell again that, like most first years, I couldn’t get the first time. I whispered the spell and my wand came alight, impressing Flynn.

“I still can’t do that.”

I allowed a triumphant smile before we headed to the library. Flynn’s lantern flickering was the only noise heard in the darkness. My breathing shallowed as I looked around.

“Is it me or is it getting cold in here?”

Flynn rubbed his arms, letting the lantern's light drop temporarily. My eyes immediately darted to my feet and saw the tips of my boots coated in frost, spreading it on the floor, some in small circles. Conceal, don’t feel! I heard a wince that didn’t come from me,

“Please can you keep those lights down? It’s very bright.”

A painting of a woman holding a harp had asked us, we apologised and did so. Finally we reached the library, only for Flynn to see Wesleton and swoop me back along with him against the wall, luckily he let go immediately after. We waited a few moments in the darkness as Flynn raced to the nearest bin, put out his lantern and shoved it in.

“We’re gonna have to stick with your light, common the coast is clear for now let’s go.”

The door of the restricted section was of course locked and whilst Flynn looked dismally at the floor, I whispered,

"Alohomora!"

With an extended arm, wand pointing to the lock. It creaked loudly making us cringe, I found it odd that Flynn still wanted to take the front even though I was the one with the only light source.

"Man am I lucky I brought smarty pants along, I didn’t even think about that!"

I allowed a small smile of pride before we continued on.

“Are you sure there’s even a book of what you want to find out?”

I whispered, he nodded.

“I know there is, my uncle told me once.”

Soon after, we’d actually found it. I couldn’t bear to look at the pages, so I just let Flynn read out the introduction and read what he wanted alone. I couldn’t help but keep my eyes everywhere, even if I could only really see a small distance each way with the light of my wand between the dusty bookcases. The moonlight offered little as it filtered through the window silently. Suddenly I’m reminded of something,

“Flynn?”

“Yea?”

“Do you know who it was in your house that through a Slytherin rock at the girl’s dormitory window of Ravenclaw House on our first night here?”

He scowled for a moment and shrugged,

“Sorry, no idea. Could have been anyone.”

I wanted to believe him, but I wasn’t so foolish. And I didn’t in truth, still unable to really trust this Flynn.

“Are you gonna tell me if The Dark Lord is supposedly coming back somehow or?”

He dropped the heavy book and rolled his eyes at me,

“No it isn’t said that he’ll be coming back, ok? I’m not here for that.”

I nodded and tried to swallow my curiosity. Suddenly we heard a man scream at the top of his lungs. Our eyes widened.

“Put the book down!”

I exclaimed, he shoved it on the bookshelf in which it came and we started running out of the restricted section, but as we reached the windows from behind the door to leave, Wesleton was running around riot calling quietly,

“Professor Black! Professor North! Somebody! There are children out of bed and have set alight the corridor!”

My eyes darted to Flynn who was scowling,

“What?! I know I put it out!”

“Maybe it was still too hot? Wesleton can’t cast spells so he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

When he was seemingly out of sight, we jumped up and swung open the creaky door, aware of the volume.

“WHO’S THERE?!”

We heard him shout distantly. We ran behind a wall until we could reach that bin out of sight. Flynn was beatific, I was terrified.

“Now _this_ is fun!.”

Fun?! I was petrified! Without thinking, and thankfully with Flynn’s back turned, I pretended to whisper an enchantment and sent a cool blast of frosty air to the bin that had started the fire, along with snow flurries that soon turned to water to put it out. Flynn gaped at the smoking bin and then at me after we’d let go of the wall.

“Now I _know_ bringing you was a good idea!”

We allowed a chuckle, mine of relief.

“Well it certainly saved me some time and energy, thank you Elsa.”

We froze and turned our heads to see Professor North standing afore us in the corridor. Whilst his tone was somewhat reproachful as well as benign, he smiled warmly with his big arms crossed. As we’d opened our mouths to speak, he simply put a hand up and said calmly,

“I would like to speak with you both in my office, separately.”

Flynn went first and as I waited I couldn’t help but feel annoyed with myself. I shouldn’t have entertained such a silly idea as coming. What a waste of time this all was! Now I’m sure to lose house points. Though hopefully I can find a way to make it up, I did earn a fair amount for blasting that Bludger before it hit Jack when no one else did – but I think that was due to the fact that it was very impressive for a first year.

I saw Flynn walk out, looking paler than before but seemingly relieved in some way, I don’t know what North said, but Flynn’s eyes said ‘I need this to stay between us.’ He looked at North with such faith it would be heart-wrenching should it be broken it seemed. North gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked off to the Slytherin common room, sparing me a glance. North gestured for me to walk up the spiralling staircase with him to his office. I walked in quietly after him.

“Please sit, your majesty.”

I stiffened, he smiled,

“It’s alright, no one else knows my dear, not even of your gifts.”

I sat,

“You mean my curse?”

I said looking at my hands. He waited for me to peer up at him again before continuing.

“They are a gift, Princess. You just have to believe it is, but you will figure that out on your own.”

Will i? I thought, pained. Jack’s eyes came to mind, if I had to be called Princess, I’d rather it not be like his sneer. North's way was much kinder.

“You are not alone, Miss Agnarr. I see that despite yourself you have indeed made some friends, some perhaps not the best of company,”

He quirked his brows at the incident just now and I couldn’t help but offer the tiniest of smiles.

“You truly are a very gifted witch, Elsa. Should you need someone to talk to, our gamekeeper Quasimodo is usually good with such matters, if you cannot find me.”

He offered me some tea and biscuits and I took it graciously, thanking him. We sat in silence as I sipped my tea and nibbled on the biscuits and as I’d finished, he raised his arm in gesture for me to leave,

“You may go if you wish, Miss Agnarr.”

I smiled and curtsied out of habit before leaving to go to the Ravenclaw common room. Christmas came and went and I’d received letters as well as presents from my family… including Anna.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Thank you for your letter. I’m still angry that you wouldn’t let me see you off as I don’t even know when I’ll get to see you again, but I’m so glad you at least wrote to me. After all this time shutting me out it felt strange but kinda nice. Please write to me, I’ve wanted to talk to my best friend for so long. I miss you. So much. Merry Christmas,_

_Love your sister,_

_Anna xx_

I held onto the letter close to my heart as hard as I could muster, as if I was guarding it with my life. I missed having a sister too, but I couldn’t bear the thought of hurting her again. Even if she doesn’t know anything about it… When school started again, I found Hiccup and Kristoff and we greeted each other, talking endlessly about our holidays. I told the boys about mine and Flynn’s fiasco and they were stunned that I’d actually gone. Speaking of, I hadn't even spoken to Flynn since...

“Well I rode a dragon for the first time!”

Hiccup said, elated.

“Isn’t that dangerous?!”

I said, incredulously but Kristoff mused how much fun it looked, he wasn’t allowed as it was his first time around Dragons, whereas Hiccup grew up with them. When our table emptied, I lowered my voice to them,

“The book we were looking from was on the Dark Lord – I know, I know,”

I went on as they gaped and protested at the news,

“That’s what I was thinking but there’s something about that Flynn with that book that’s fishy.”

“So what are _we_ gonna do?”

Kristoff asked. Good question, what _are_ we going to do?

“We could keep an eye on him? See what he does, where he goes?”

Hiccup suggested,

“That’s called spying,”

Kristoff protested,

“Got any better ideas?”

Hiccup challenged.

“I think we should get to know him if you wanna find out what it is.”

Kristoff said, I shrivelled in my seat,

“I don’t know if I want to be friends with him.”

“We can, besides he’s in a few classes with me, I’ll talk to him then.”

He replied gesturing to himself and Hiccup, and with that came something I never expected of myself that I would do. I burned with shame at the idea of this deception, though I didn’t actually get involved.

“So what is it that you can do exactly?”

Frost came up from behind me in a class and made me jump from writing my notes on whatever it was. I’d lost track, completely distracted by this boy who refuses to leave me alone.

“Don’t I get to be left alone for saving your skin?”

I quipped sarcastically as I tried to continue.

“What fun would that be? And besides, the debt was paid. _I’m keeping your secrets_.”

I looked at him, frightened but tired of these games.

“How do you even know anything about me?”

“Nuh-uh, we’re even. If I tell you then you’ll owe me, and I don’t like being owed.”

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, which only made him laugh.

“Look, Princess, would you cut me some slack? I haven’t actually told, ya know.”

I flit my eyes around to spot any questioning glares at the use of his nickname for me, but instead realised if nothing else, it was seen as some kind of endearment. Perhaps he hasn’t told, then.

“What is it that you want then?”

“I want to figure out what it is that my good friend Flynn Rider is keeping from me.”

I paused a moment, then continued my notes, speaking casually,

“And what does this have to do with me?”

“I need to know what book you two were looking for in the restricted section. And I want you to come with me.”

* * *

“You didn’t say you were going to take it, Jack!”

I exclaimed, he laughed,

“Relax, Princess, I’ll put it back! Right after we read it from cover to cover.”

“Why did I even agree to help you! I’ll be sure to lose house points this time.”

He rolled his eyes at my obvious lament.

“Oh, by the way, we’re not done yet.”

“We? What do you mean, we? I did what you asked of me can’t I just go?!”

I asked frightened, he needs to back off before I ice him by accident.

“We’re going to see my good friend Quasi, and I know you’ll wanna meet him.”

How did he know that? Or does he just mean Quasimodo is nice?

“But it’s late, Jack, I can’t.”

“Sure you can! Common! Have I let you down yet?”

Arguably he still could, I didn’t say that though. I can’t afford to be this reckless! But I did need to see Quasi… I prayed that this would actually end well. I sighed a ‘fine’ and we took off running before Wesleton was on our case – we hoped so anyway.


	4. Boundaries

The benign hunchback gave Jack a mildly reproachful look about the book,

“You really shouldn’t have done that, Jack. But it’s done now I suppose, so long as you return it.”

Quasi seemed really kind and well basically the opposite of ‘Weaselton’.

“I will, but Quasi, I think Flynn’s hiding something… something big… and to do with the Dark Arts.”

Quasi almost dropped his cauldron he was making soup in.

“Now that’s a very serious thought to be thinking there, Jack.”

He waved his ladel at him and Jack put his hands up,

“I know, I know, but nothing else really makes sense! And… I’ve seen him speak Parceltongue…”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing right now. Quasi frowned,

“Hmm, that is strange, and exceedingly rare of course. But have you seen him practise the Dark Arts?”

“Well… no.”

“Then you have nothing to fear surely?”

I only wish that were true, I thought.

“My dear, will you please pass me that book behind your shoulder?”

I realised Quasi was talking to me so I did so, he thanked me and we sat in silence a moment as Quasi offered us some soup. I knew, one way or another, Jack Frost was not going to let this go. But months went by without much luck, whilst I openly accepted being close friends with Kristoff and Hiccup, I kept everyone else at arms-length to keep them safe and myself safe. That included Jack. We would talk on occasion, as so with Flynn and some of my other friends like Milo and now even Kida – who I found out was in a few classes with me – I’d seen Astrid a few times but not much, as expected. I caught her staring at me one lunch time, curiously.

“Why is your sister looking at me like that?”

I asked Kristoff subtly, to which he was so NOT subtle,

“Astrid?” he said turning to face her on the Slytherin table,

“Dunno.” He continued eating.

“Alright, Princess, you win.”

Jack sat next to me on the Ravenclaw table. Was this even allowed? Of course I didn’t mind Kristoff sitting here but Kristoff didn’t bother me, except maybe when his toad landed on my books and made them all slimy.

“Win what?”

He looked at me, genuinely curious, until he smirked,

“Nevermind. So you gonna come to Hogsmead or what?”

I’m sick of this little game. Was he trying to be friends with me?

“Could you stop? Can we just stop pretending to be friends, please?”

It came out a little more harshly than I’d intended, but at the end of the day it was for his own good. Being my friend wasn’t good if you were overly adventurous… like Anna…

“Ok, Elsa. No more pretending.”

He said smirking but with an undeniable hint of deflation. Well as if that didn’t make me feel terrible enough, when he’d walked away, I turned to Kristoff who was in an awkward grimace,

“Yieks, that was cold.”

I rolled my eyes, _if only you knew how cold I could be_ , I thought sarcastically. But besides, I couldn’t trust Jack because… well because he plays tricks on students and well, he… he… has done nothing to me since I saved him from the Bludger at the Christmas House Quidditch match. I really am just an ice princess, not a nice one. That was the first time he’d called me Elsa In forever.

“Hey, I’m sure he’ll be fine. But are you?”

I nodded with my signature small smile, ‘I’ll be ok’ it says. He nodded with a smile and went back to eating. Suddenly I remembered something, or someone.

“Where’s Hiccup?”

Kristoff shrugged. If I were Hiccup and we had time off, where would I want to go…?

“I think he would have asked Quasi to see the dragons he’s got in the forbidden forest.”

Before Kristoff could respond, Wesleton came running in tripping over his feet,

“Hippogriffs! There are Hippogriffs running loose and attacking anyone that goes near them!”

If Hiccup wasn’t out there, I would have joined in the laughter that took place as Wesleton tripped and face planted the floor, maybe not even then. North stood and eyed Quasi and Professor Black – why Professor Black? I wondered. Kristoff met eyes with me and we both said Hiccup’s name simultaneously. He got up and ran to the doors to the great hall,

“Kristoff!”

I called after him and followed him, these boys can’t seem to stay away from trouble can they?!

“Kristoff! What do you think you’re doing?!”

Astrid said condescendingly but I knew she was only trying to protect him.

“We can’t leave our friend out there, Astrid, it’s not right.”

“Then at least wait for me, I do have more experience than you.”

So we all made our way outside the castle onto the grounds just above where Quasi lived, and saw the Hippogriffs everywhere, their wind beat was so loud we had to yell to be heard.

“How did they all get here and so fast?”

I asked incredulously.

“Someone must have released them. This wasn’t an accident, and a part of me thinks it could be some kind of diversion for something...”

Astrid wore a quizzical mask as she sought her conclusion. In that moment, Hiccup came crashing out of the trees with Quasi and I took a sharp breath in,

“Hiccup.”

“Astrid, what do we do?!”

“NOTHING.”

Professor North’s voice boomed as he stepped in front of us before Astrid could answer Kristoff’s question. He guarded us with his huge, muscular body and conjured a spell I’d heard of once or twice and somehow all of the Hippogriffs were frozen still. How he’d managed that with all the Hippogriffs I don’t know. Soon after he’d sorted the issue with the help of Quasi, and if I’d had doubts before, I decided I would put my faith in North and Quasi if nothing else. As Hiccup ran up the hill I’d never felt happier to see him.

“Hic! You’re ok!”

He panted and laughed,

“That wasn’t exactly what I’d signed up for!”

Earning a chuckle from us. As the following months dragged on, if Jack would talk to me at all it was to spare me a sarcastic remark, he wouldn’t tell me anything on Flynn anymore. As for Kristoff and Hiccup, they became friends with Flynn and didn’t actually see anything weird there. I stayed atop of school work and practised spells that were advanced for our age because I could. And honestly, I’d never felt more lonely than I had since I’d shut Anna out. Even when I was with Kristoff and Hiccup it didn’t feel like it really went anywhere… I think it was because of me. I saw Quasi most every day and grew an almost friendship with him, so at least I had Quasi. Things were apparently uneventful, that was until I was in the corridor out late one night, reading in the library until it emptied having been unaware of the time.

“I’m telling you he can’t be trusted! Once a death eater _always_ a death eater you _know_ that, North!”

I backed up against the wall as not to be spotted as Wesleton spoke with a hiss.

“That maybe so, but that does not then mean his son will be one.”

He responded, I wonder who they were talking about.

“I’ve seen that boy and his tricks, North – it was him who set out those Hippogriffs! I’m telling you!”

“Wesleton,” His tone was denying, “An eleven year old trickster could not orchestrate such a thing particularly because he was in the great hall when it happened.”

Who were they talking about?

“All the boy needs is a reason –“

“Exactly, Wesleton. All Jack Frost needs is a reason – a reason to be good, to fight for something. I’m telling you that that boy hasn’t done anything to do with setting a diversion for death eaters to enter Hogwarts through the vanishing cabinet, the one at Borgin and Burkes years ago had been taken care of and we use this new one now for deliveries – somehow they clearly found out, but it would not be at the hand of Jack Frost.”

Listening to this conversation had me all kinds of confused, confused about Jack, his father, about the safety of Hogwarts. But one thing was for certain, why would Jack Frost be at the least ‘unimpressed’ with those who practise the Dark Arts if he were collaborating with his Father, a death eater? Or used to be, maybe? That’s when I knew, North is right. And with every reminder of Jack Frost, the guiltier I felt about shutting him out. _It’s for his own good, Elsa_ – had to keep reminding myself.

“But should they stop off longer than to weigh up the situation on the grounds, I’m calling the ministry to offer the protection of the Dementors.”

I couldn’t sleep that night. It would have been a miracle if I had, really. I couldn’t help but think about what could happen, what I could do…decided to apologise to Jack for one, but whether that would make us friends or not I couldn’t decide. His nature was too audacious to be a safe friendship for me, like mine and Hic’s or Kirs’s. It took me weeks just to form the right kind of apology in between home works of course. Jack wouldn’t even look at me anymore, when I’d realised only now that he used to watch me a lot. I pegged that as him trying to figure out who I was… and I suddenly realised, what if he only knows that I’m a Princess? Blissfully unaware of my powers?

The best time to find the Quidditch fanatic alone was when he was practising his flying for the games. I made my way to the pitch, swallowing my anxiety as not to freeze anything… or anyone. He hadn’t noticed me yet, but he was doing so well I couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride – why? Probably because, after all, I do actually care about Jack. Isn’t that the whole reason I pushed him away in the first place? With help from North and Quasi, I’ve been doing pretty well in keeping my powers in check, so really this shouldn’t be as big a problem as before…

When he had stopped mid-flight and panted for breath, I shouted,

“Looks like you don’t need me to save you from a Bludger this time around huh Frost?”

I tried to smile but it may have appeared to be a grimace, he looked down at me sadly as he paused a moment before deciding to fly down to meet me.

“So you’re talking to me again, Princess?”

He said matter-of-factly but I couldn’t help but hear the tinge of malice to it… and hurt to it…

“Ok, I deserve that…”

I held my hands in front of me as I tried to collect my jumbled thoughts. He raised his brows, waiting, listening. It’s now or never.

“I – I just wanted to say that –“ I let out an exasperated sigh, why was this so hard?

“I’m sorry.”

It came out awkwardly but sincerely. He weighed me up for a moment.

“I can’t say I know why you did, but why has it taken so long for you to realise I wasn’t a danger to you? I wouldn’t have told.”

The sheer bewilderment upon his features made my stomach knot. He thinks it's him, as if I couldn't feel worse.

“I – I can’t, Jack. I can’t tell you.”

He sighed and laughed sardonically,

“You know, I was going to accept your apology and trust me I appreciate privacy but how am I supposed to be friends with you when I don’t even know what I’m doing wrong?”

Now I was hurt too, but it came out in anger.

“You don’t get it Jack! There’s nothing wrong with you! I just can’t be around you when your reckless because –“

“Wait, what? Reckless? Really, Elsa?”

“Why are you making this apology so difficult?!”

“Maybe because it doesn’t really feel like an apology anymore but an argument!”

“You know what, if it’s going to be this hard – and to think,” I gave a sardonic snort,

“Maybe it is just better this way, this way we can’t get to each other anymore.”

I said to the grass glumly and walked away without looking back. I’d expected silence, but I wouldn’t have been surprised if for whatever reason he came after me. What I absolutely would never have anticipated though, was what actually happened. I was just outside the Quidditch pitch as it turned early evening when I heard the blood-curdling scream of Jack Frost.

“Jack!”

I whispered his name under my breath and I turned back to the pitch without a second thought and ran as fast as my stiff cold legs could carry me… wait, I thought the cold didn’t bother me? So how was I so, so very cold right now? Did I make the grass frost like that? It only dawned on me when I saw it. There was a shadow – no a cloak, all ragged that hung loosely in the sky above Jack’s limp body on the floor and his life was being sucked out of him. Panicked, I thought to try the Patronus charm. Yes it’s very advanced and no I have never tried it before but no time like the present right? And this was the situation needed for it. I try to think of the happiest thing… so I think of my sister, Anna and me playing together as kids with Olaf who I’d make for her out of snow…

“Expecto Patronum!”

The charm didn’t work but a surge of my ice powers whirred from my hand, only to not even make a dent on the Dementor, there was another on it’s way in the distance – too far away to call for help, all I could do was try again. I drew as near as I dared and was almost at Jack’s body as I screamed at the top of my lungs,

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

My heart sank as I’d lost so much energy and the charm didn’t work, yet again. And the other Dementor was already upon me. As I’d tried again, it came out in an odd mumble,

“Eggsbectoe…”

I’d heard and saw the Patronus charm being cast correctly, but it didn’t come from me or Jack, or any voice I recognised in fact, but I’d fallen to the grassy field unconscious before I could see who it was.


	5. Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for such a late update, I'm finding it really hard to get back into the flow of this story I've even forgotten plot points i'd started... sigh. But I really want to pick the story up again as I was reading through I remembered just how much I loved it, I'm sorry it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but I really hope you like it!

“Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?”

I heard a boy’s voice in the distance… no it wasn’t distant, he was right over us… us – Jack! My eyes opened sorely to see a boy with short-cropped dark hair and warm brown eyes above me and I noticed the feel of grass under me. I remembered I was on the Quidditch pitch.

“Oh thank God!”

He laughed nervously at me and then turned his attention to Jack, gently shaking him awake. When I came to a bit more, still disorientated, I tried to thank this boy. He began talking again but I’d no idea what he said because I passed out again. When I woke again, I felt so much better and things were far clearer. I looked beside me to find Jack still asleep. I faintly recall that it was dark out when we were found by that boy, who was standing at the foot of my bed with what looked like some kind of remedy in hand. He seemed a bit older than us but no more than two years.

“Here, you’ll want to drink this now that you’re awake.”

I dubiously looked at the crystalline bottle but took it anyway, he did save our skins out there. I let out a measly ‘thank you’ for the bottle and for what he did.

“No problem, I was checking out the listings for the Quidditch games and heard you try to cast a Patronus charm.”

He raised a brow at me towards the end of his sentence, obviously I was a first year so how I even imagined I would be able to cast – wait a minute,

“What year are you in?”

I asked curiously,

“Third year.”

My eyebrows shot up, a third year could cast a Patronus? He just smiled,

“I’m Tadashi Hamada by the way.”

“Elsa.”

He nodded before he continued,

“You have some good friends, a lot of kids have been coming by to see you.”

Or Jack, I thought but I guess I just didn’t want to believe that he was right. I need to be avoided. I knew this and yet I didn’t want to be.

“Don’t forget to give some to him when he wakes up, I have to go.”

I nodded as I watched him leave. For some reason I didn’t want him to go, to leave me in the darkness on my own. Yes I had Jack asleep beside me, but that’s just it, he’s asleep – so I felt worlds away from another being. I’d absently noticed Tadashi’s robes had blue stitched upon them, he was another Ravenclaw. I had a relatively sleepless night, and realised I’d forgotten to ask Tadashi how long it’s been since the dementors at the Quidditch pitch – Dementors. At Hogwarts. That means North asked them here from the ministry and Hogwarts isn’t safe anymore.

“Ugh, my head…!”

I turned to my side to see Jack groan, I don’t think I’ve been happier to see this stupid boy open his mouth. I sat up and handed him the bottle Tadashi gave me. he looked quizzically between myself and the bottle until I sighed,

“Just drink it, it’s supposed to help.”

He does so and a considerate amount of colour floods back into his features as he ruffles his snow white whisps of hair,

“Wow, I gotta say this is why I love magic.”

We giggled for a moment, temporarily forgetting on how we actually left things on that pitch however long ago it was. As we’d remembered we looked at each other with small, sad smiles.

“So I guess we should call it a night, I don’t want to get in the way of anything else for you.”

Whilst his words were genuine, they stung as if he had deliberately meant to hurt me, only he didn’t. he turned away from me and laid back down, turning off his light. I debated for a moment, yes this boy was infuriating at times and he teased people and pranked them and is even blackmailing me in a way, his character reminded me of my sister a little bit. And I kind of wanted that in a friend, who seemingly isn’t afraid to get hurt – he does play Quidditch and a small part of me thinks he truly knows what I am, what my curse has made me…

“Jack?”

I begin quietly, he peered at me from over his shoulder not enough to face me but so I could see his quirked brow.

“Yes?”

“I…”

How do I put this? Sorry for yelling and stuff but hey, wanna be friends?

“I really am sorry… and not just for pushing you away.”

He waited in silence for what felt like forever, so much so I was about to give up and turn away myself, but then he flopped onto his back with a deep sigh, half turning his head to me as he spoke,

“That’s ok, Elsa. I’m sorry too, for what it’s worth. And thanks for saving my ass, again.”

We started chuckling,

“Swearing is rude, Jack,” He shrugged, wearing that playful grin of his that I’m a little more accustomed to.

“And I wish I could have, but I didn’t.”

I explained about Tadashi coming to our aid.

“Oh yea, I heard about him, really smart, into healing and stuff – currently trying to develop some kind of healthcare assistant that’s a robot to save magic and stuff.”

Huh. Well, good for him. I hoped to see Tadashi again, but then a part of me didn’t want to because… well it’s surely clear by now. Jack and I were allowed to leave the next morning and we walked to class together having D.A.D.A together, (Defence Against the Dark Arts) with none other than the exceedingly frightening Professor Black. Flynn had that class with us.

“So can I tag along your crazy antics on finding out what you wanna know about Flynn Rider?”

He smiled at me,

“Sure, I might ask my da – um my D.A.D.A teacher yup, so _our_ D.A.D.A teacher that is on uhh… actually I have a better idea.”

I pretended to not have a clue on what he was going to say, and what I now knew about his father – how he was a death eater… somehow I don’t think asking Jack about it would be a good idea. D.A.D.A was nice without having Jack to tease me, come to think of it, no one really did anymore – maybe it’s because they know what I’m capable of already as a witch, or maybe it’s just because Jack was quickly becoming somewhat a Shepard, the other pranksters his sheep.

“Gonna tell me what your ‘better idea’ is?”

I asked as he sat next to me on the Ravenclaw table at lunch, he smiled and whispered one word,

“Polyjuice potion.”

Before I could wrinkle my nose in disgust – it being known to be foul stuff – or even think about how scared this made me, my snowy owl, whom I’d named Snowflake, soared her way down to us and dropped a letter for me. Jack nudged me to open it as I just stared at it for so long. It was from home, was something wrong? I tried not letting the panic overwhelm me – not here, not now. Conceal. Don’t feel. I tore open the letter and yes, something terrible will happen. It was a letter from my father on how Anna’s eleventh birthday went. She received a letter from Hogwarts. My sister was coming to Hogwarts wasn’t safe with me here, let alone what the situation may be now. Bubbly, sweet Anna was coming to Hogwarts in September, with me still unable to control my powers.


	6. Theive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I’m so so sorry i’d let this story go, i lost a whole bunch of work on it and got so disheartened i kinda just forgot about it. But i’m back and really wanna continue this story! I hope you like this next chapter and don’t hate me too much :’) enjoy!

Summer came too quickly. I wasn’t ready to leave Hogwarts at the end of this term. I especially wasn’t ready to go back home. The only good thing about it all was that Kristoff and Flynn where going to visit me, having nowhere else to go but an Orphanage.

I would have invited them to stay - well, Kris as i’m still wary of Flynn - but me being me, i thought better of it. Letters from Jack and Hic will have to suffice and i supposed i’d have to wait until my return to hear from other friends. I say friends meaning Kida, Milo and a girl named Ariel who i’d met when the Gryffindor girl was stuck on her potions homework in the library one Saturday, and i of course offered help. I wished I'd met her sooner as she was very sweet, and her fiery red hair reminded me of Anna...

There was that girl in Slytherin called Esmerelda, she was brilliant at Potions but that was the only kindness I could give when it came to her. After i’d defended a genteel Hufflepuff girl from Esmerelda’s scolding sneer and calling her incompetent due to struggling with her own work, Esmerelda then became glued to Jack in D.A.D.A. She began pulling him aside during lunches when he’d been sitting with me and my friends. I couldn’t comprehend why Jack wanted to be friends with such a wannabe floozy.

I know, I know, we’re eleven and surely she couldn’t have any kind of ‘game’ - as the muggles call it - at our age, but she somehow still managed to attract plenty of male attention and she  _enjoyed_ it. I wasn’t jealous of her and Jack in that way, it just meant that I didn’t get to further discuss our plans on Flynn and what was happening at Hogwarts...

And yes, I haven’t lost control of my powers when I’ve been around him since we became friends.

”Elsa, Elsa Elsa!”

Hic broke me from my reverie as he yelped, running to our table, nearly knocking Kris off the opposite bench to me by crashing to a halt with a red-faced pant.

”Woah watch it, Hic!”

”Sorry, Kris.”

He sighed deeply, regaining his breath as he continued in a whisper under the din of the Great hall,

”Guys, you won’t believe what i just heard about Flynn.”

We leant in toward the table in synchronisation to hear him out.

”It’s not exactly what we’ve been looking for, but apparently he used to _steal_! And supposedly still does...”

An uncomfortable silence fell between us at the table a moment before I took a sip from my goblet and broke the silence,

”Well it’s certainly something. Remember what i told you guys a couple months ago? What i heard from North and Wesleton?”

No, I didn’t snitch on Jack. He still has my back on my secrets... even though i still don’t know just how much he knows per se. I’d told them about the Death Eaters coming into Hogwarts through some new and imrpoved vanishing cabinet. They nodded enthusiastically as Kris clarified,

”Yea, that’s how you and Jack were attacked by Dementors from the ministry in the first place, right?”

“Right. Anyway, I heard that they are actually looking for something - not just poking around. I’ve also connected the pattern that they had been sighted whenever North isn’t here, the Dementors catching maybe two at a time -“

The cogs were working behind their eyes as Hiccup deduced,

”Which means whatever they want that they think is here must be really valuable...”

I nodded,

”Exactly, Hic. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Kris wrinkled his nose,

”What could possibly be that valuable lying around in a school?”

I knotted my brows in thought... Kristoff was right, surely if it were of such value it would be in Gringotts bank? Suddenly Jack sprung out of nowhere and plonked the remains of his food next to me as he sat with,

”You can bet that it’s on the third floor - that floor’s forbidden. Ooh of it could be well concealed in the forbidden forrest, though that is generally more obvious.”

He smiled brightly at me with cheeks swollen with food as the other two nodded in understanding and raised brows. I feigned rolling my eyes,

”Well I would be mad at your eavesdropping, but yes. That’s perfectly plausible.”

I said with cool composure before offering a small smile,

”Knowing you, I suppose you’ll want to come?”

I asked, and his smile grew.

“Wait, you’re planning -?”

My expression must have stopped him before he chuckled,

”Miss perfect is gonna break _more_ rules? Wow.”

Making me shove him lightly before he looked to the others in an excited whisper,

”I think i’ve aquired something from my Dad that i’m sure we’ll find incredibly useful  for our journey.”

The boys nearly buzzed in their seats with anticipation before Jack offered his most mischievous grin yet, their expressions turning dubious before Jack unearthed a package from under his green and black robes. He chucked it to Hic who nearly dropped it before gently tugging at the strings as Kris and i shared a bemused glance. Jack looked smug as Hic gaped and Kristoff stuttered,

”Oh. My. God! How did - ?”

”They’re so _rare_! What does your Dad even _do_?! How did he get this?!”

Hic rambled excitedly. Whilst it was harmless in intent, I glanced sideways to see Jack’s grin turn into a grimace, only for a moment. That’s when I remembered his father’s previous - at least i hope it to be previous - occupation. 

The Cloak of Invisibility was a third of the legendary Deathly Hallows... suddenly, Esmerelda appeared and i had to refrain from rolling my eyes as she had hers glued to Jack with a sigh. Thankfully, Hiccup’s got the wherewithal to cover up the fact that he had an invisibility cloak in his hands.

”Hey, Jackie!”

Ugh _Jackie_? What a God-awful nickname. She narrowed her eyes at me,

”What’s your problem, Princess?”

I suppose i’d rolled my eyes in disdain after all. The use of the nickname ‘Princess’ made my blood boil. I didn’t mind Jack calling me that as it was no longer as a sneer and i had grown used to it, but from anyone else’s mouth it sounded foreign... and from _hers_... my fist clenched - come on, Elsa! Conceal, don’t feel. Conceal. Don’t. Feel. I could feel my ice chill my veins with great intensity - fortunately, Jack stepped in before i could turn her into an ice sculpture.

“Common Rel, don’t steal my nicknames. Besides she doesn’t like them so cut it out.”

’Rel’ sounded like a monotonous brand name, i smiled to myself at the thought. She spared a hairflip of her luscious and voluminous raven locks but spoke nothing further, to which i offered Jack a small smile in thanks.

When we were finally without unwanted presences, we formed a plan to scope out the third floor - that night.

“... common, that’s practically suicide and you know it!”

Hiccup whispered tersely to Jack as we all made our way through the stone halls to class.

”With this? _Please_.”

Jack countered with sarcastic flare as he waved the package containing his invisibility cloak under Hic’s wrinkled nose for deplorable effect. As we chuckled along, it was in that moment my racing thoughts had dulled and i realised i was being far more adventurous than i could afford to be... what am i doing? Getting involved in all of this? Before i could dwell further, Hiccup yelped as he was thrown back into Kristoff, who’d caught his meek shoulders to prop him up again. We peered at the cause, a good couple of feet above our eye level...

”Well well, what’s this?”

A gigantic tank of a man with raven hair and ice blue eyes had chuckled along with his followers as he snatched Jack’s package, dangling it out of his reach,

”I hear you’ve got some power in your corner, Frost - i hope you little eleven year olds are keeping yourselves in check, hmm?”

”Knock it off!”

Jack hollered as he took another swipe in attempt to retrieve it from the guy’s towering hand as we each protested and the opposers laughed. Jack pulled out his wand from his robes in a flash as if it were an extention of his arm and he threatened,

”Give it back to me.”

My heart stopped a moment at his tone, it was the first time i’d seen him this way, and i was actually frightened. From what i knew of him and his background... but the man laughed a moment and i almost feared for him, until fortunately the head girl of my house, Belle rounded the corner,

”Not to sound cliché, but can’t you  pick on someone your own size, Gaston?”

She’d voiced from behind him and his lidded eyes spoke volumes as he turned to her slowly with a feigned smile no doubt, as she furthered authoritatively,

”Or ideally, not at all?”

With raised brows. Whilst he appeared displeased from having his play things removed, he let it go and threw the package over his shoulder that Jack of course caught effortlessly. His glare was murderous as he watched Gaston stalk away with his posse. Belle seemingly didn’t see this, nor did anyone else apparently, as she offered an apologetic smile before whisking off, diving her nose back into her book. In the few silent moments that it took to collect ourselves, Flynn Ryder swung around the pillar he was hiding to our side and grinned a sly smirk as he leant against it,

”Hey guys, watcha doin?”

I allowed an indignant scoff as Kristoff voiced my thoughts,

”Thanks for the help, by the way.”

With a roll of his eyes and Flynn shrugged,

”I wanted to see how it played out - besides not a lot i could have done on top of all of you doing nothing, either.”

I shared a look with Jack as Flynn eyed his package,

”What’s that Frost?”

As fortune - or just plain nature - would have it, Jack was an exceptional liar.

”Just some stuff from home.”

Flynn nodded as he stood straight and apporached,

”So what _are_ you guys up to? Anything fun?”

”We’re gonna see Quasi, you coming?”

Jack lied fluidly again and when Flynn shrugged a ‘sure’ i noticed Hic and Kris delfate slightly as we now quite clearly had to delay our prior plan. Flynn flocked with us as we trudged the grounds to Quasimodo’s, the picturesque castle in our wake. I breathed in the cool summer air with a calm smile as i watched the castle a moment, ensuring I was distant from them all. Always avoiding contact at all costs. I almost jumped out of my skin when i heard Ariel’s cry out for us. I spun immediately to see her afore me, panting to catch her breath, I didn’t miss the few mutterings of ‘What now’ and ‘We won’t even get to it ‘til tomorrow at this rate.’

”Ariel, what’s wrong?” I voiced over the mumurs with a deep pang of concern.

She straightened out her thick glasses on the bridge of her nose before answering,

”Professor Black is on the war path, somebody’s stolen from the Potions Department... again.”

We all shot glances at one another, Ariel had caught me reading up on Polyjuice Potion in the library and being a terrible liar, i’d told her of Jack and I trying to brew it - I had no qualms of placing faith and trust in her, she was so like Anna... - i had no idea Jack would steal to get ingredients though... unexpectedly, Flynn voiced monotonously,

”Well it wasn’t me, sorry Sweetheart.”

I couldn’t help but frown at the near snide comment. Kristoff scrunched his face,

”Nobody even said it was you, Ryder.”

He claimed. Only to be met with Flynn nearly storming over with a menacing frown,

”But you were thinking it, weren’t you?”

”Come on, guys, stop. We could at least try to find the real ‘culprit’ like Ariel here, being productive.”

Hiccup tried to diffuse the situation. After a painstakingly long moment of hesitation, they backed away from one another. Ariel and i spared a tired glance at each other and it was then that i saw Jack... walking away?

”Jack? Jack! Where are you going?”

I piped. He turned to me in nonchalance,

”Thought we were going to Quasi’s?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope the chapter was long enough, please excuse mistakes it’s not beta read and first draft but i had to give something - i really want to get this story going again! Hope you enjoyed my lovelies! Will update another chapter very soon to make up for lost time!


	7. Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First draft again, hope it's ok guys! Enjoy! :)

We each took a moment to weigh what he just asked so casually. Jack then flourished with a wave of his hand,

"Look, Black's on it. He'll find them before you can say 'Quidditch'. So there isn't much point is there?"

With a knowing smirk. Thus, we visited Quasi undeterred. Well, except from me. I watched Jack fastidiously for a long moment. Everyone believing he'd only be so calm about the situation from knowing that it wasn't his doing but... Well, Jack is Jack. This is almost second nature to him... Either way, our task was pushed back to the next day and as it was a weekend, I'd made my own visit to Quasi. I flinched my gaze over my shoulder to ensure for the umpteenth time that I wasn't being followed as I stumbled past the questionably stable terrain of the grounds to his hut and knocked softly. The moment the door opened, he peered downward. After a moment of surprise, his expression melted into a benign smile.

"Quasimodo, may I come in please?"

I enunciated quietly, the composure of a princess I thought, idly. The smile he wore could remind you of a grandparent, soft and aged with wisdom and kindness.

"Of course, Elsa. Now, what can I do for you today?"

He said merrily as he ushered me inside. I stepped inside tentatively as I held my hands together afore me. Quasi placed his oven mitts back over his large hands as he waded to his cauldron over the cobblestone fireplace, humming. I tried to take a deep breath, allow the warm glow of the hut to seep into my being before I sat ramrod straight on the seat below the window strewn with cozy cushions.

"Would you care for some soup, Elsa? It's homemade, like the bread."

He asked delightfully as he ladled himself a portion in one of his quirky china bowls.

"I'm fine, thank you."

I composed as he sat with his bowl at the table, the table between us and the distance from the table to the window. These factors kept my racing mind at ease. Somehow, quite inexplicably, I felt cold. I never feel the cold. I was silent a moment and comfortably so thanks to Quasi accepting that I needed to be for a time. I watched him, contented with his little bowl of soup in his fantastically quirky little hut and I meekly voiced,

"On second thought, please may I have some soup too?"

His gaze met mine and he smiled knowingly,

"Of course."

As he prepared my portion. I offered a quiet thanks before nibbling on the bread, waiting for the soup to cool. I stared out the little window and felt my heart sink inexplicably before blurting,

"Do you ever feel like you don't want to be alone? But - but you _have_ to be, to protect..."

I stumbled in exasperation over my words before looking to the room again, Quasi listening intently. I looked to my hands as a small tear threatened to escape,

"Do you ever feel like a monster?"

Quasi sighed as I kept my gaze to my hands. He allowed an airy chuckle,

"Well dear, I am a hunchback. My kind are often frowned upon in the wizarding world, well most worlds."

I peered up at him, astonished that I hadn't even considered the possibility. He merely smiled. 

"I've had my share of ostracism. But North was kind to me. Now I have a job that I love, surrounded my friends and all manner of beautiful creatures."

He finished with a soft and innocent manner, I could see why everybody loved visiting Quasi when they needed to talk.To think anyone would possibly - could possibly be cruel to such a kind person.

"How do you do it?"

I asked, begged for the answer to something I may not even know the question to. He considered me a moment before answering simply,

"Acceptance."

I finally returned his smile with a small one of my own... That was u til I realised I'd frosty bread and a thin layer of ice spread tendrils over my soup bowl. I gaped in horror and it worsened, freezing the bread completely and the soup was solidified. I dropped the bowl and it somehow bounced rather than shattered, but I realised Quasi had his wand out to spell it that way. I peered to him with panick stricken eyes welling with tears as he approached slowly, carefully, wand lowered. I squirmed,

"Please, I could hurt you! Stay back!"

Panic bubbling in my throat. Quasi thinned his smile with sad eyes before he gently took my fingertips and smiled,

"It's alright now, see?"

i took a deep breath and calmed as he rose,

"I have something for you that might help."

He clattered to the opposing side of the hut rummaging through knicknacks and this and that. He returned with a unsuspecting box that I carefully opened with exchanged duckies glances at his smile.

"Professor North asked me to give it to you when you came to see me."

He noted and as I tilted the lid to open the cardboard box, I saw a pair of satiny gloves, ice blue and with Nordic patterns decorating them. I gasped in delight,

"They're beautiful!"

Quasi allowed a small chuckle,

"He hoped you'd like it, he said it would help you to conceal what you were most afraid of. Even though I presume I now know what that might be, I won't tell a soul, Elsa. I swear it."

He crouched to my level and the promise in his eyes made me smile as I put them on. They felt like satin, too. They must be laced with magic to help my curse. I smiled to him with the upmost sincerity,

"Thank you, Quasi. For everything."

As I'd left Quasi's, I realised that I would have to limit my time wearing the gloves. It was summer now after all and no one hear can know that I am a princess of a muggle kingdom. With this realisation, my heart sank a little bit all over again.

***

"No, Ariel. I can't risk someone else - well, being at risk."

I stated firmly as I rushed to meet the boys outside the Slytherin common room, Ariel close on my tail,

"Oh come on, Elsa! I could help! You could always use a spare pair of hands! Besides, I'm great at finding objects and I've earned my shot for keeping Black off your trail."

I stopped in my tracks with a bemused frown,

"What?"

She smiled, smug,

"I convinced Kida to steal from his potions too for something she needed. Now he's looking for _that_ more, shall we say?"

i allowed a breathy laugh,

"So you knew as well, then?"

"Duh, of course I knew!"

We allowed a small chuckle at Jack, anxious not to rouse anyone. We were coming up to the end of the term now, a matter of days left. So this _had_ to work this time. No distractions. But we needed the help, we didn't know what it was exactly that we were looking for. Nor what we could possibly find when we were there... I nodded,

"Alright then. But we need to get you a hair."

We made our way outside the Slytherin common room and saw Jack, Kristoff, Hiccup, Flynn - Flynn? What was he doing there? Here?

"Relax, Blondie. I'm helping."

He claimed as he leant against the stony wall under the dull torchlight. I shot a glare at Jack as if to ask why before he shrugged with a smile and so I sighed an exasperated sigh before setting the rules per se,

"Fine, but _no_ funny business, one warning. That's it."

"Alright, alright, I get it."

He waved his hands at me to simmer me down and I straightened myself out,

"Good."

Before a small smile crept on my features,

"So, the plan?"

"We get the potion, add the hairs and scope the third floor?"

Kristoff regurgitated what we'd been drilling into each other since the plan formed.

"Right. Slight change of plan - Flynn and Ariel don't have a hair."

I noted, gesturing to each respectively before finishing strategically,

"Jack and I will help get Ariel's, you two go with Ryder. Pick a teacher you haven't got a hair of, obviously."

"Got it."

Kris claimed enthusiastically before heading off with Flynn and Hic. I turned to Jack and Ariel, and I couldn't place why Jack was almost smiling with pride before I stated,

"Let's get that hair."

Ariel bubbled with excitement as Jack then had his classic grin plastered on his face.

"Whose?"

~

We had crept surreptitiously through the head of Hufflepuff's office door to see her, as expected, out like a light atop her desk. The hair of Professor Aurora was the most obvious option due to the low-risk factor - she's been prone to bouts of deep sleep since being placed under a sleeping curse at sixteenth. Flynn had gathered that information so he was being useful after all. I still didn't know why he wanted that book Jack and I took from the restricted section in the end... But I will find out. We took a moment outside as I realised... 

"Why didn't you bring the cloak, Jack?"

I whispered tersely and he shrugged with an impish smirk,

"It's more fun this way."

I could have burned holes through his head with the look I gave him. _Fun_?! But he merely laughed, quietly of course. Ariel kept scoping the corridors ensuring they were free as he looked into my eyes,

"You're gonna make a great leader someday."

I froze, confused as he smirked,

"The way you were being all strategic with everyone earlier? That's half the battle, you gotta face your fears eventually, Princess."

Sounding so genuine I couldn't help but nod with a small swallow.

"Maybe, but maybe not today..."

His lips thinned but before anything could be said further, Ariel was back and we decided to go inside...

It was then that I realised I'd foolishly left my new satin gloves that protected others from my magic... My curse... My heart began to flutter in distorted palpitations as Ariel gently pushed the wooden door, it's creak echoed between the stone walls of the Professor's office as she slept. The office was dimly lit, an enchanted candle floating aside her feathered quill on her desk, no torchlight. It was the lack of lighting I'd blamed for what happened next, as Ariel wasn't exactly clumsy.

Her robes caught on a chest causing her to stumble and push a cauldron from it. My palms were sweating somehow and my eyes widened as that sensation quickly faded into a much cooler one. Jack rolled his eyes at Ariel before shoving his arm in front of her as if to indicate that he will retrieve the hair instead. Only I was watching Professor Aurora... Her head and shifted and a slight groan escaped her lips. All that could be heard was my breathing, and the infinitesimal cracking of ice as I looked to my feet...

Ice shards protruded from where I stood and my breathing shallowed. Conceal, don't feel! Come on, conceal don't feel! Ariel intended to comfort me I'm sure, but as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, I flinched vehemently and the action of my flailed arm left ice shards in its wake all across the high ceiling and narrowly missing The Professor. Thank heavens she's alive, I didn't hit her.

Adrenaline coursed through me as tears began flowing on my frosty cheeks as we watched Jack speed towards Professor Aurora who was rousing from her sleep, as he plucked the hair and started scurrying toward us, her head shot up, eyes wide with shock. She was awake.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note, Anna and Elsa's father's name is Agnarr, i used this as their surname in an attempt to be a little more origional hope its not too stupid XD


End file.
